


Just a Machine

by Reylo713



Category: Hot Wheels (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo713/pseuds/Reylo713
Summary: Vert agrees to join Gelorum and become her new Lieutenant during the Ultimate Race and along the way they develop into robotic lovers.
Relationships: Vert Wheeler/Gelorum
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Fool. Destroy him" and then the Drones descended upon him. Him. Vert Wheeler, the winner of the World Race just two years ago at just 16 years old. Now 18, and a lot has happened since he reconnected with Dr. Tezla. None of that matters now as Gelorum now has all the Accelechargers and it is Vert's duty to stop her. 

Vert chases and follows her through every Racing Realm there has ever been in order and in rapid succession. Vert remembered all his mistakes from his previous races in the realms he'd driven in. 

The race continued as they raced through the Junk Realm. Vert remembered to stay focused and to hit the apex as the wrecking balls careened for him and Sparky. Then all of a sudden Gelorum came on through his radio and spoke. "Why sacrifice yourself for Tezla?" she said. "You're just another machine". Those lines hit home more than it should for Vert.

Vert thought about it and he was frightened to admit it but she was right. Tezla didn't care about him, or any of the other previous drivers who entered the Racing Realms before him. They were all sacrificial lambs in his quest to obtain all the Accelechargers. He was no more than a machine.

Gelorum sensed Vert's conflict and was pleasantly surprised to hear Vert speak over the radio, "You're right. I am just a machine". Gelorum was taken aback by this. This was such a good turn of events for her. The best, young human driver in the World was capitulating to her she smiled to herself. "Good, you can be so much more".

As they passed into the portal and into the next realm, that being the Cosmic Realm. Gelorum thought about what she would do once this was done and finished with. She had waited SO long! Now she has the chance to finally seek her revenge against the cursed Accelerons and her supposed opponent was not even putting up a fight, rather he joined her! Unbelievable. Once she reached the end and destroyed the Accelerons, she would take him back with her to be "transformed" and she would dispose of the faulty RD-Kadeem. Because RD-Vert sounds much better to her. Better driver, loyal, smart, cunning, brave, young, and handsome. He would make a fantastic Lieutenant for her as she conquered the world. She smiled as they continued their drive.

Vert quickly and without hesitancy, switched off communication to the Acceledrome, causing Tezla to freak out. 

"Vert!" Tezla yelled.


	2. Meeting the Acceleron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisdom is a circle

The drafting of their two cars helps make them move faster and helps them complete the last realm quick. As soon as they hit the portal they are met with a blinding blue light.

As Vert continued to follow his apparent new leader, he thought about his future. He thought about his dad and what he would think of him. It made him sad, but he knew deep down that embracing Gelorum was the right thing. He just could not explain it though and that freaked him out.

As Gelorum and her new Lieutenant reached the end of the track, they were met with a portal. Then through the portal appeared an Acceleron. "An Acceleron!" Gelorum exclaimed. Both drivers exited their cars and approached the Acceleron hovering before them.

Vert felt terribly awkward standing next to Gelorum. She then spoke, "I have completed the Racing Realms" she said. She then went on to say how she deserves a race with an Acceleron, and to be an Acceleracer.

The Acceleron then spoke and said how she used the Accelechargers to complete the realms, while on the other hand Vert used his own skills. "That was the test" the Acceleron said. "No! I was first!" Gelorum said furiously. "HE is a true Acceleracer" the Acceleron stated. As the Acceleron said this he noticed that the other driver was missing. He was no longer standing beside Gelorum.

This momentarily lack of awareness turned fatal for this poor Acceleron as he was hit in the face with a blast of green energy shot from Gelorum's car. Gelorum astonished, quickly turned around to see Vert Wheeler exiting her car.

Vert got on his knees for Gelorum, and merely said "Wisdom is a circle. What you receive, you must give back" alluding to how the Accelerons blessing humanity with automobiles and creating things like the Racing Realms and Racing Drones, led to their downfall. 

Gelorum touched Vert's cheek and said, "Excellent. Vert Wheeler once you are transformed you shall be known as RD-VW". With that they got up and headed back to their cars. There was still unfinished business at the Acceledrome.

"Gelorum has been victorious!" RD-L1 exclaimed to the jubilation of the occupying Drones and the dread of the humans.


End file.
